


SFS oneshots/fanfictions

by Dumbassv2



Series: SFS + fanfiction parts (OLD) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cutting, Depressed Papyrus, Depressed Sans, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'll add later, M/M, Multi, One shots that are reacted to in another fanfic, Other, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Relationship Abuse, Sans Remembers Restes, Self-Harm, Suicide, depressed Chara, depressed asgore, depressed like everyone, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: yeet yeetbtw these are the fanfictions the characters from UT read in the first part of the series this is in





	1. Some sad Paps

"Alright paps, I'll see later. I'm heading to Grillbz." "Okay, brother! Don't have too much ketchup!" Sans chuckled a bit, "No promises there, paps." _woooosh_ Papyrus was about to scold him on that, but Sans took one of his shortcuts. Time for some alone time! The Great Papyrus can have some time to himself, without anyone... Whatever, if he's so lonely, he should just call Undyne!

  
Papyrus dialled her number on his phone, and actually got an answer! "Hey, Papyrus! What's up? Also, make it quick, I'm going on a date with Alphys soon." Oh. Well, at least she gets to have fun. "Oh, nevermind! I was going to ask if we could hang out, but we can do that another time. Have fun!"

 _click_  
'I'll just make some homemade spaghetti!' Papyrus walked over to the kitchen and searched everywhere for ingredients. He couldn't find any. 'Oh, that's right! I forgot I had used my last amount on my spaghetti event!' The store would close soon, and he didn't want to bother that kind bunny. He'll just go to his room again. It won't matter that much. Today's just a day, they'll be more eventful ones later.

  
He went upstairs to his bed and just sat there. He's not that tired, well, physically. Papyrus sighed, this is so boring. It's like... those days... where Sans was addicted to ke-no, he's not addicted anymore. Grillby made sure of that. Right? Grillby made sure of that... he... he had to. It's his job.

  
Whatever, just get your mind off of that, Papyrus. He started to play with his fingers, moving them around each other. Sometimes he just wished he actually had friends that started the first conversation, or that weren't only friends of his friends. He wanted to befriend someone that actually wanted to be around him. 'But I have Sans! He's my brother, he's the best brother I could ever wish for...'

  
Papyrus started to mumble to himself now. "So young and simple... wishing like things would come true..." He remembered those times when the kids tried to stay away from him. The only reason they ever hung out was so that they could talk to Sans. Damnit, why couldn't anybody... ever... Whatever. So what if they can't h-handle his greatness? That's too bad f-for them! I have Sans and Undyne as my friends. That's all I need. It's all... I need.

  
~~Oh sorry, did I mention Papyrus was crying yet? No? Oopsie!~~

  
That's all you need, Papyrus. Stop being so greedy. You're lucky you have two friends instead of none. You're so pathetic. You tried to hard to seem perfect. Now you just look like an idiot! You sound like an idiot! Can you fucking grow up yet? You useless piece of- wooosh "Hey paps I'm-" Sans opened his eye sockets, "-back..."  
"S-Sans?" Sans came closer, "Hey, paps, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." Silence. That's all that was in the air, all the two could hear. "I'm sorry, Sans."


	2. Genocide Frisk and Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's Genocide run with some extra dialogue.

"I'll be with everyone else for a bit, my child. You can catch up after you're done thinking." Toriel said, not knowing what was going to happen. "Ugh, Frisk! This is your 7th time doing this. After that one time you killed a monster, you kept doing pacifist! Can you at least let the monsters  _actually_  live in peace?" Chara was too annoyed with Frisk's shit right now. They both know what Frisk was going to do. Frisk thought for a bit. "You know, I have an idea. Remember that time I kept walking in circles?" "Y-yeah, what do you mean by that?" "Chara, we found a monster by doing that. I think I know what we can do now..."

***RESET**

Frisk was back where they started. They didn't explain anything to Chara, but it won't matter. She'll find out what Frisk means soon. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Boy, you're new to the underground, aren't you? Well, I guess it's up to little old me to help you!" Frisk is now in a battle with Flowey. All his talking flew past her head, she already knew what this was! Flowey didn't need to remind her again. White coloured things appeared in front of Frisk. Hah, "friendliness pellets" Frisk dodged it. "Man, playing with Azzy now? Rude." Chara teased. Frisk kept dodging. Flowey stopped. " You know what's going on here, don't you?" 

Welp, time to get threatened then be saved. Boom boom boom. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." You don't even need me to tell you who's talking. She introduced herself, etc etc. Chara and Frisk both know every event that happens in this place, it gets so boring sometimes. It's like everything doesn't even matter anymore.

After being left alone, Frisk wandered around in circles. "Frisk, what are you doing? Are you trying to see how quickly you can die?" Frisk ignored Chara. They stumbled across a monster, and Frisk told Chara that it's time. Chara was confused but was happy Frisk was going to do something different for once. 

***FIGHT**

Chara could hear the slash from the monster dying. She could hear that Froggit turning into dust. "F-Frisk, you're not going to... find monsters to kill, right? You wouldn't actually do that to everyone you saved, right?" Oh boy, was Chara wrong. Once Frisk couldn't encounter monsters in one room, she went to another to do this. Over and over again, it just continued! Frisk was covered with dust by the time they got to their next save point. But... instead of some message about determination, Chara said something different. 

***16 left.**

Frisk paid no attention to it. They just thought Chara was playing along. So, they continued. They killed everyone they could find. They dusted the monsters she once was friends with. Chara was becoming corrupt. Chara was still worried once they got to Toriel's home. Frisk couldn't kill Toriel... "Frisk, are you... Are you really going to kill mom?" Frisk stayed silent. Chara would gulp if she had a physical throat right now. After getting Toriel to go downstairs, Frisk continued to follow her. "Prove to me that you'll survive!" Toriel yelled. They had started their battle. Their real battle.

***FIGHT**

"Mom!" Chara screamed, but Frisk was the only one who could hear her. Chara had no one to go to. Frisk wouldn't stop until they found a big change. Chara just knew that. "Y... You really hate me that much? Now I see who I protecting by keeping you here... Not you... But them!" Toriel started laughing a bit to herself. Her body dusted and her soul shattered. "Hope you're proud of yourself..." Frisk walked out to be greeted with Flowey. 

"Hahaha... You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact... You're Chara, right?" Flowey had a smile on his face, thinking they were finally back. "We're still inseparable, after all these years... Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust." Chara made a "Tsk." sound. As if Frisk wasn't planning to do that already. "That's a wonderful idea!" Flowey said right before he ducked back into the ground. "Well, I see Asriel has changed..." Chara muttered under her breathe... that is if she even had any air to breathe in. She's a ghost, right?

Frisk walked into the 'new' snowy land. Right before she stepped across a bridge (with very poorly made boundaries), someone started talking. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Frisk turned around to shake his hand to get this over with. A very long fart noise was made. "Heh, the old whoopsie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." Frisk stayed quiet. She's had enough of this shit. "That's your, uh, cue to laugh. Or, uh... emote at all...?" 'Gee, Lady. You really know how to pick 'em, huh?'

Frisk started to tune out Sans. She's heard this again and again. "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea, go through this ga-" Frisk walked through the gate. She didn't have time for this. "Oh, uh, okay. Just go behind the conveniently shaped lamp." Frisk didn't move. "Oh, uh, okay. That works too." Papyrus came in and started to do his weird talk and yell thing. "Sans!!! Have you found a human yet!??!" "Yeah." "Really!?!? Wowie!!! Guess that's settled!!" Papyrus walked away. "That worked out, huh?" Frisk turned to Sans. "Are you just gonna stare at me, or...?" 

"Well, I'll be straightforward with you. My brother'd really like to see a human." Blah blah blah, Frisk doesn't care. Chara did, though. Specifically, because he thought Frisk was pretending to be a human. Frisk continued their genocidal ways and then got to Papyrus' battle. Well, if you could really call it that. Papyrus was just sparing Frisk, believing that they could be a good person. Chara started to laugh a little at that. Man, if Frisk cared about anything, they would've stopped earlier.

***FIGHT**

Frisk slashed Papyrus. They didn't just slash him, though. They slashed him on his neck. His head fell off while the rest of the body turned into dust. Papyrus said something Frisk didn't listen to right before his head turned to dust. "A special treatment to Papyrus, huh? Man, someone hates Sans." Chara teased. Unsurprisingly, Frisk ignored Chara.

Frisk continued killing monsters, her battles being one hit. She was getting tired of how boring this all was. Then there was Undyne. Undyne, Undyne, Undyne. She was, so far, the most annoying battle yet. Her spears, how she couldn't just accept she was dying! I mean, if you're going to die by becoming dust, just become dust. Don't make it worse by melting to death!

"Man, that's a pretty high LV you got there, Frisk. You sure you want to go down this path?" Frisk nodded. "Well, okay then. Don't say I never warned you!" So, Frisk continued. She continued to dust every monster. She continued to ruin all her friendships. She continued to think she was above consequences. Then... She made it to the judgement hall. Sans was talking once again, so she tuned it out.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a fight. If she actually listened, she'd be ready. "It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing... The flowers are blooming, and on days like these... Kids like you... Should be burning in hell." 

After just a mere three seconds, Frisk died. Once they went back to their save point, Sans said something different. "That look on your face... That's the look of someone who just died." Both Frisk and Chara were surprised. Sans knew about the RESETs. Frisk had to give up. Frisk had to go back and fix this!

***RESET *CONTINUE**

Chara was upset. She won't let Frisk betray her too. After all this damage, she can't just finish what she'd started? Really? Chara pressed the CONTINUE button before Frisk could do anything. "Frisk, you promised you'd stay on this path. You've done too much damage to go back already. Go on, continue." 


	3. Chapter 3

Grillby just finished getting a drunken rabbit to stop dancing on the tables. He decided that he'll kick her out the next time she does anything like that. He cleans some glasses to get his mind of that woman. While rubbing the glasses, he notices some writing on one with permanent writing. Great. Just Great. He's had enough for the day, but someone just  _had_ to come in 1 hour before closing. That's just great! The world just loved Grillby, didn't it?

The customer seemed to be a fire elemental as well. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry for coming in so late!" She seemed friendly. "....It's okay." Grillby was glad she wasn't some drunken young woman. She seemed about his age. "I just want to stay here for a bit. My cousin will be coming along here to meet me soon." Grillby couldn't help but smile. "......Okay." 

They talked a bit about random things. He brought up the fact that he had a daughter, and she seemed really happy. Like, more happy than usual. "Really? I bet she looks great! How old is she?" ".....16." She seemed even happier from that. Grillby could see the tips of her flames becoming pink. "That's great! Also I really-"  "Hey, Grend! Stop flirting with the bartender for a second." 

"Kaps! Seriously, I wasn't flirting!" The blue fire elemental apparently named Kappa, gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, you're a fire elemental? Or are you one of those sickos who pretend to be one?" "......I am a fire elemental." Kappa gave him an annoyed look. "You're one of  _those?_  Ugh, at least I know you're not fake." "Hey! Kaps, that's rude!"

She turned to Grillby, "I'm so sorry for him. He never really learned manners." ".....It's fine." She laughed a little bit, "Well, I gotta go! Goodbye!" "....Goodbye." She and her cousin were whispering about something on their way out. Grillby smiled by just thinking about her. It would be nice if she came again. He closed his bar for the night.

He spotted some moonlight through the only hole to see the surface in Snowdin. It's a tourist attraction for anyone from Hotland. Too bad for him, because moonlight always meant bad luck. He didn't believe that, though. He thinks that if you see the moon, your eyes won't be strained. Unlike the sun, the moon is known to NOT be made of too much fire to see at once.

It seemed to be right. The woman came back to his bar, this time introducing herself. "Hi, sorry, you might have heard from my cousin about this. I would still like to make sure you know my name. It's Glend." "....That's a nice name." She seemed flattered. They talked and talked, Sans even made some puns about marriage. After a while, they started to date. After their 7th date, they decided to live together.

Fuku said goodbye to Grillby and Glend. She went out of the house and headed to school. "Hey, Grillby, is it fine if we have a talk?" Grillby laughed a bit, "...Of course! ......When do we not?" Glend laughed a bit, but started to ignore what Grillby had benn saying. "So..." Grillby became a bit worried. She pulled him closer. ".....Yes?" She chuckled a bit. "What would you do if I..."

She punched him in the face, "Did this?" Grillby was confused. Why would Glend ever hurt him? ".....Uh... ......What was that for?" She laughed again. "Oh man, I can't wait to send Kaps the after picture..." She sent flames toward him in battle. He could barely dodge some because he wasn't expecting them. 

***ACT**

***CHECK *SCREAM FOR HELP *THREATEN _*PLEAD_**

Grillby pleaded with Glend to stop this... She didn't care. The fireballs hit Grillby again, leaving his HP to 60. He doesn't want to attack her. He can't attack her, she's... She's the love of his life! Right?

***MERCY**

***SPARE _*FLEE_**

Glend laughed. "Do you really think I'd let you flee? Seriously? You're so stupid!" She shot more fireballs.

***ACT**

***CHECK _*SCREAM FOR HELP_  *THREATEN *PLEAD**

Grillby screamed for help, he screamed and screamed. But nobody came. "No one's there to stop me,  _Honey_! I can do whatever I want." So she hit him again and again. His HP dropped to 6. Grillby was sure he was about to die. He was sure all that would remain of him would be dust right then. But... Glend stopped. "I gotta get a picture of this!" 

***Glend is sparing you.**

Grillby "spared" her. he was free, he just needed to eat something. She took a picture of him. Grillby reached into his pockets for food. "Don't you dare eat anything, or I'll dust you." He took his hands out of his pockets, and just laid there. Being hurt, weak, and an easy target. Someone knocked on the door. "Stop doing whatever is going on in there! This is the Royal Guard!" 

Glenda laughed to herself. "Ohoho, you really think you can stop me? I'll dust him if you even TRY to open that door! His hp is only 6." The dog on the other side stopped talking. A female was talking now, "Listen here, you little punk! I won't believe you until I hear him say it himself!" Glend laughed, she loved everything that was going on right now. "Well, okay! Tell them, Honey. Tell them how much you let me hurt you. You weak, pathetic piece of garbage." Grillby's voice was shaky, hell, his whole body was shaking right now. "....M-My hp...... is... s-six." There wasn't any noise after that. Glend knew she won, she could do whatever she wanted. 

Something grabbed her and she was outside. "Thanks, Sans! We really needed your help getting that little punk!" "No prob, Undyne. I'm gonna go check on Grillbz." Sans walked into the house himself. "Hey... Grillby?" He didn't speak. "I... I have some chocolate for you. It can help you heal." ".....Thank you, Sans." Sans chuckled a bit, "No problem, you're my friend. Friends help each other."

Grillby took a bite of the chocolate and smirked. "......Yeah... ..........I guess they do." Sans comforted Grillby and said some puns to cheer him up. Thank God Sans existed, am I right?


	4. Knife Test

**SUBJECT 1**

Frisk was in a purely white room. Chara wasn't there for some reason. Was this their punishment? They hadn't even finished! She looked around the room. Something caught her attention. A knife. She wasn't supposed to find the "real knife" yet. What's going on? There aren't any answers. There's no one to kill here. She can't see anyone. What's she supposed to do? 

Wait... Maybe they were supposed to like, kill themselves? Maybe they can reset and go back to normal or something. Was this just a simple puzzle? Maybe Papyrus looked up to someone. She laughed a little bit to herself from that. "Papyrus looking up to someone? That idiot can only think of themselves." She said under her breath. And so, she was ready to reset, go back to their save point... just something. 

***KNIFE EQUIPPED**

She contemplated how to die. A slow, painful one... or maybe a stab on the neck? They decided genocide took too long anyway, so they made it quick. They stabbed their neck. It sort of felt like flower petals.

**SUBJECT 2**

Grillby was stuck in some white room. At first, he was relieved. He was away from that psychopath. 

Then... he realized there was no one else there. Not his daughter, not some random customer, not Sans... What the hell is even going on? He searched for a way out, then he saw a knife. Was the human here? Or... whatever that thing was? He himself could hear his fire crackling. Maybe this was their weapon. He wouldn't be surprised if it was, it seemed to do a lot of damage.

He picked up the knife, wondering how they even lost it. He attempted to drop it, to see if it were to disappear. It didn't. So... he just stayed there. With the knife. Alone... At least he kept it away from that kid. He'll just stay there until he gives up hope, then...

**SUBJECT 3**

Toriel was stuck in a plain white room. She immediately thought of Frisk. Is that child okay? She had to protect them! "Please don't go downstairs..." She mumbled. She searched for something. Anything, really. She found a knife. A real, actual, knife. She kept it in her inventory so she could put it away once she got back. Well, if she gets back. 

She wandered the room, finding no walls. No doors either. Not even a ceiling. There was only a floor. She was alone. Nothing made sense. Was she dreaming? Is she even alive? Should she even be alive? She just sat there. She's alone, and there's no point in trying to get out. She left herself to go crazy. She knew this would only result in something bad.

So, she stayed. She stayed for so long, she lost her mind. She imagined she was back with her child, met new people. She'd take care of more children. She'd keep them safe. Then she woke up from that nice dream. She cried and cried. She'd always be alone. So, she decided to use that knife she kept.

**SUBJECT 4**

Papyrus was in a room whiter than the "snow" he saw at Snowdin. That snow is now mixed with dust, how great. He tried to think of something other than that human... monster? Thing. That thing. This is the second time they've done this.He thought he was just staring at one place, but he was actually looking at multiple places. The room just didn't really change in colour. 

He spotted a knife. It had no dust on it, so that thing must've not found it yet. He picked it up. He knew it was his turn soon. They're pretty close to Snowdin right now. They'll dust him. It's not like he hasn't been dusted before though, right? He can do this. He equipped the knife. "I'll do it the human's way," he said to himself. He slashed his neck.

His head fell off, leaving him to see the rest of his body dust. He chuckled a bit, then was gone.

**SUBJECT 5**

Chara was in some white room. Frisk wasn't there and... They had a real body? What the fuck? She looked at herself. She felt her hands. She was alive. She was free from Frisk! She was so happy. Even if she was alone, it's not like she didn't feel alone beforehand. She continued to feel her arm, thinking about so many things. What she could do again. 

She was so happy, she barely noticed the knife in the room! Keyword; barely. She thought of some tricks she knew that she could do with it. So, she equipped the knife. She balanced it on all her fingers, on all of the knife ends. She could feel pain again. This was great! She spun the knife in the air and tossed it to catch it. She continued to toss it up, and eventually, it landed on her head. It stabbed her, and before she could laugh, she lost all her nerves and died.

**SUBJECT 6**

Sans was stuck in a dust-coloured room. He didn't notice at first since his eye sockets were shut. Although, he was pretty surprised when he opened them. Where was he? Did the human dust him while he was sleeping? This isn't what he saw when he died. He actually saw nothing. He felt nothing. Or maybe he did feel something. He didn't remember what death felt like.

Although, he was surprised for more than one reason. There was also a knife in front of him. So, he equipped it. It seemed like the same knife that slashed him last time. He currently wasn't over the fact that Papyrus had been killed again. He also wasn't ok with the fact that the human will turn level 20 when they'd kill him. So, he decided to keep them from getting to level 20. He held the knife to his chest. He thought for a moment, did he want to do this?

Yup. Definitely. He stabbed his soul through his ribcage. He was pretty surprised at how strong he was. "Heh." All that remained was a knife.


	5. 1st Chapter's replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup

Papyrus was making his bed. He decided he didn't want to think of the last reset, it would be pointless anyway. He rearranged his action figures so they could be put in order from least great to the best. Papyrus liked looking at the weaker characters. They reminded him that even the weakest could get their own product. Once he was done thinking about all that nonsense, he went downstairs to make some spaghetti.

Sans, however, was more worried about the human. He was glad they stopped during his fight, but what if they want to try again? What if they kill Papyrus again? He can't bear to see that again. He just can't. He sits at the edge of his bed. He can't look like this in front of Papyrus. He shakes his head, trying to put on something close to a genuine smile. This'll end up just like before. They'll get bored, and try everything. Yay...

Once Sans gets down, Papyrus says his usual lines. "A human will come today, I just know it!" Sans usually chuckles at this, but the mention of a human put him off. Papyrus noticed but just figured this was due to some form of deja vu or something. Sans had some of the spaghetti. He had no tongue. "Welp, I'm gonna head to Grillby's. Cya later Paps." Papyrus waved goodbye before Sans took his shortcut.

Papyrus sighed. He made sure nothing in the kitchen was still on (except for the fridge). He searched through the drawers. "Ah, there it is..." He mumbled. He took one of the knives and went upstairs. He hummed a tune to himself. If he made an instrumental version of it, it would probably pretty generic. Maybe something like "bonetrousle"? He locked the door to his room once he got in. 

Papyrus sat on his bed. He thought about how it felt to die. How it felt to have your head decapitated, it sort of felt refreshing a way. It also hurt but it still felt refreshing. Maybe it was because the human always stopped killing once they got to him. Was his act that good? Damn. Well, it wasn't exactly a FULL act. He still meant that they could still be "good". He just had very low standards for what "good" meant.

He wanted to test if he could feel that way again. Just a little less dull. He decides he should do that on his legs. Sans would still see his arms soon. He pulled up the ends of his tights. He tightened the grip on the knife, making sure he wanted to do this. He decided he would, it's not like it would hurt him after the next reset. He breathed in as he placed the knife on his bone.

_**Slash** _

He could feel the sting of the cut and the air on it too. He could see the dust on the knife he was holding. He checked to see how much HP he lost. "Only 6... Tsk." He made more cuts, wanting to prove he could do better. He ignored the voice in his head saying to stop. He ignored the voice in his head saying this was a mistake. He listened to the voice he always kept away. After the 12th cut, he checked his HP.

 **PAPYRUS**   **478/680**

"That's more like it..." he mumbled. The great Papyrus would not do such a weak attack on an enemy! He's not that stupid. He can't be that stupid. He has to prove G----- wrong. He's good. The more he thought about it, the more he cried. He has to force himself to do anything useful. How pathetic is that? He made another cut. That cut was deeper than the other cuts. He swore under his breath.

He can handle a worse cut. He can handle it. He's had worse. Papyrus got up, and boy was that a mistake. His legs hurt like shit right now, but he already got up. He walked over to his drawers and found some chocolate. He ate some to make sure he could still walk normally. Although, he didn't restore all of his HP. He liked the feeling of pain. He just didn't want it to interfere with things.

Sans just broke a stick for the 7th time. He greeted the human again. He made sure Papyrus was in the distance. It took a bit longer for him to get there. "Hey, actually, I think that's him right there." Sans led Frisk through the gate and behind the lamp. Papyrus said his lines but they seemed a bit off. His stomp also wasn't as real as it used to be. Sans tried to ignore that, but he kept a close eye on Papyrus. By that I mean he checked him.

**PAPYRUS 547/680**

What. What the fuck? He gets that not every timeline is the same, but... It's always minor changes. It's never the loss of 133 hp! After some stuff with the human, he teleported to his house. Well, it's technically just a house that Papyrus and Sans just went in and never had to pay for. Still! He checked to see where Papyrus could be. He's not in the kitchen... or the living room... he's gotta be in his room.

Sans teleported into Papyrus' room. He saw some dust there, but he also saw Papyrus near his action figures. "Papyrus?" Papyrus flinched. This was different to him. "Yes, brother? What is it?" Sans sighed, "Are you okay? I checked you and your HP isn't max." Papyrus avoided eye contact, "Oh! Uh, I'm fine, actually. I-I don't know how that happened. Aha!" "Okay... Well, I think there are some buns in the fridge you can eat." 

"Thank you, brother!" Papyrus said as he went downstairs to get some chocolate. Sans looked around Papyrus' room. Specifically near the dusty area. He found a dusty knife under Papyrus' pillow. Why is this here? How is this here? Did he really use this? He picked the knife up, examining it to make sure he wasn't just crazy. He could feel it. It was real. This can't be true. It just can't! 

Papyrus opened the door, and immediately regretted everything he did in the past 27 minutes. "B-Brother! I- uh- can explain!" Sans looked at Papyrus for that explanation. "Uh... The knife was dirty so I decided to clean it?" "Then why the fuck was it under your pillow? Why was your HP so low? What... What did you do to yourself?" Papyrus looked away from Sans' gaze. "I... You already know what I did, Sans." They both tried to hold back tears.

"Why, Paps? What caused you to... do this?" "You'd think I'm crazy." "Papyrus! I'd never in a million fucking years think that you're crazy! You're my brother!" Tears started to flow. "Paps, I just... I just want to help you." Papyrus laughed a bit. "What's so funny? Paps, you're scaring me..." "You won't remember this, Sans. You'll forget it, and this day will restart. I'll go back to the script next time."

Sans stopped talking. Papyrus knew. "You knew about the resets?" Papyrus widened his eye sockets.


	6. bad bros being good bros

Sans and Papyrus were making snowmen. Papyrus made a skeleton with muscles doing a pose where he flexes. This obviously didn't make sense, skeletons didn't have muscles. Sans pointed it out, but he seemed pretty hypocritical because all his snowman was is a blob of snow. 

"Sans, you don't really make much sense there. I'm pretty sure skeletons also have, you know, bodies." They both laughed a little. "Mmm, so? Skeletons also don't have muscles." "They have bodies." "They don't have muscles." "And they have bodies." "No muscles." "Bodies." "No muscles." "Bodies." They 'argued' back and forth, except they were both giggling in-between at how silly what they were doing was.

The land around them was kind of gone now, but they didn't notice. They continued on with their bickering until they couldn't stop giggling. Slowly but surely, the world around them disappeared. The noise they heard was fading. Eventually, Sans stopped laughing. Papyrus wasn't there, but he didn't really care. He didn't really notice, actually.

A new  _image_  arose. Papyrus' head getting cut off by some... thing. It had a blue and purple shirt. "P-Papyrus...? Hey. Can you hear me?" He said to the head remaining. It appeared not. The thing crushed his skull. The thing looked at Sans. They slashed his torso right there.

 

But... it was in a different place? A yellow hall. A golden hall... Judgement hall! This is where the king says monsters are judged by their crimes, right? He chuckled and said lines that didn't make sense. What's going on? What's he saying? Why's he asking Papyrus something? Didn't he die? What's-

Sans woke up.

That sure was... a dream. A weird one, at that. He went downstairs to find Papyrus making some waffles. "O-Oh! Brother, um... This is much earlier than when you wake up..." "And much earlier than when you're supposed to wake up too. It's 2 am. You woke up first." Papyrus scratched his bones. "Oh. I-I just had a b- uh, weird dream. Yeah." Papyrus wasn't going to risk asking him why he was being so kind.

"Same." Sans realized what he was doing. "U-Uh, anyWAYS! You better hurry and get those waffles done! I'm gonna watch some tv." "Okay. Will d-do." 

** _TIME SKIP BECAUSE LITERALLY NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS_ **

"Anyways, I'm going to Grillbys. Don't do anything stupid." "I-I'll make sure to do that! Uh- not do that! Um, wait..." "Yeah yeah, I get the point. Cya." "Goodbye!" Sans took a shortcut to Grillbys. That was... weird to say the least. Grillby could tell something happened. ".....Sans?"

"Hm? Yeah, Grillbz?" "......You seem off." If he had blood, Sans would be blushing of embarrassment. "Oh, just a weird dream."

After a few bottles of ketchup, he started to think about the dream more. He hurts Papyrus all the time, what's so wrong with him dying in a dream? He's starting to regret everything. His head fills with regrets. 

He's getting dizzier. He should leave before he faints. "Thanks, f... for the gr- hic- grub, Grillbz..." Sans took a shortcut to his bedroom. 

** _PAPYRUS' POV_ **

_SkeletonBro2: I'll watch that the next time I get to|_

Before I could hit enter, I heard sobbing.

_SkeletonBro2: I'll watch that the next time I get to, brb tho!_

_ScienceLizard94: Ok! :3_

"U-Um, Sans? I know you probably don't... uh, want me to talk right now. But... A-Are you okay? I can c-comfort you? I think." Sans' sobs only became louder. I might as well risk it. Once I got in, I saw Sans' messy room, and Sans curled up into a ball. "'m sorry, bro... 'm such a bad bro -hic- brother." "H-Hey... You're a g-great brother! You, uh, took care of me when I w-was young! You even saved me, remember?"

I picked up Sans, and he clung onto me, "You... You're not young now! I'm a bad brother. Families aren't supposed to h-hurt their family. They're not s-supposed to be servants- I'm s-so-" I couldn't help but cry just a little bit. I don't get it, though. I thought I was the bad brother? "P-Paps no-" "O-Oh! I, uh, didn't mean to say that out loud. Sorry." 

"You didn't- You're not to blame... I don't..." I sighed. "L-Let's just sleep, you're drunk. We can... talk about this tomorrow. When you're sober." Sans nodded. I put him down and started to walk out of the room. "Wait, uh, can we... sleep together?  ~~Ay, guys, this is platonic~~ "

"Sure." We went into my bed (since his is a mess) and slept.


	7. INTRODUCING: BAD BROTHER AU B I TC H E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this before the next chapter so oops

Sans just left to go to Grillbys. Thank God. Don't get Papyrus wrong, he loves Sans (in a brotherly way), it's just that Sans isn't very... nice to him. That doesn't matter though, he deserves it. That's what Sans says anyway.

Before Papyrus went to his room, he got a text. 

_*make some breakfast for tomorrow. make sure it isn't that horrible spaghetti._

_*OK! I'll be sure to do that, do you want pancakes?_

_*yeah whatever, just make something that doesn't suck ass._

_*OK! Got it!_

Papyrus started making pancake batter. It always tasted better homemade. Once he was done cooking it, he put it on the counter with a plate over it so nothing gets on the pancakes. He headed to his room. What to do... What to do... He could chat online! He met some lizard girl on the Undernet a few days ago. She seems nice.

**_SkeletonBro2:  Hey! How are you?_ **

**_ScienceLizard94:  Gr8! I actually just finished testing something. How about you?  ^_^_ **

**_SkeletonBro2:  I'm doing OK. :) Just finished making breakfast beforehand for my brother!_ **

**_ScienceLizard94: Wow, already? The day isn't ending for a few hours. lol_ **

**_SkeletonBro2: He's just going to be out at Grillbys tonight though, and he told me to make breakfast rn anyways lol_ **

**_ScienceLizard94: Oh, Okay! Btw we should meet sometime. I picked up some movies from the dump earlier and we can watch it with my friend if you want! ;D_ **

**_SkeletonBro2: Sure! When?_ **

**_S cienceLizard94: Tomorrow's fine. My address is 23 Hottest Road Hotland 263 174_ **

**_SkeletonBro2: Okay! I'll tell my bro that I won't be here tomorrow for some time then. Just a sec!_ **

**_ScienceLizard94: Kk : >_ **

* * *

 

**_*I'm going to hang out with someone tomorrow, so I won't be home. I already made the pancakes for when you'll be back, there are 7 if you're hungry._ **

**_*the fuck? no, you are staying home. i will not believe that anyone would want to actually spend time with your sorry ass. you're making things up to get away from me. wow, what a nice brother._ **

**_*Sans, please, it's true! You can check my internet messages too. I'm going to watch some movies this lizard person found at the dump with her and her friend. I promise I'm not lying :(_ **

**_*i can't believe you're making me come over to the house. and to think you could go punishment free for a day..._ **

No. No no no no- Sans can't be coming over yet! He can't, Papyrus has to hide. Where, though? The closet is too obvious. Sans teleported into the house.He locked his door. Sans made his way up the stairs. "I'm giving you the count of 3 to come out before I come in." No... "1." No... "2." Papyrus jumped out his window and ran. He ran and ran and ran. He ignored the look on other monster's faces. He made his way to waterfall. Is that-

That's one of Sans' stations. There's a camera there somewhere. He had to risk it. He ran quickly past the station and made continued running. He got tired once he got to Hotland. Luckily for him, there was water there. He had some of it, then someone started talking. "H-Hey?" Papyrus flinched. They didn't sound like Sans. "H-Hello there! I am Pa-Oh! A-Alphys! Hi!"

"H-Hey, Papyrus. You did know that I said tomorrow, right?" "Of course! I... I was just going out for a run!" Alphy's didn't believe him. "Y-You never messaged m-me back, you know." "Oh! My dearest apologies, my computer crashed." "O-Oh, well you can come over right now if you want. My friend's coming there soon anyway." Sans wouldn't want him to go. He accepted. What an idiot.

They walked to her lab. "Wow, this place is big." "H-heh. Thanks. I'm the R-Royal Scientist so I got this lab." "Really? Wowi- uh, wow! That's so cool!" Alphys chuckled, "My friend's way cooler, she's the captain of the Royal Guard!" "That's so cool! I can't wait to meet her!" Once they got in the lab, someone sent a text to her. "J-Just a second, Papyrus. You can sit over there." "Okay!"

**_thatoneskeleton: heya ik we don't talk now but this is kinda urgent_ **

**_ScienceLizard94: Oh! What happened????_ **

**_thatoneskeleton: so idk where the fuck my bro is is and i need to find him now so do you know where he is?_ **

**_ScienceLizard94: Oh! I think I know him! If his name's Papyrus, he's at my place! He seems pretty tired. I think he ran all the way to Hotland._ **

**_thatoneskeleton: oh, well, i'll come over. rn in_ **

**_thatoneskeleton: 3_ **

**_thatoneskeleton: 2_ **

**_thatoneskeleton: 1_ **

Alphys' doorbell rang. "O-Oh!" Alphys opened the door. "Thanks, Alph. I was really worried about Paps." "N-No problem! Sorry for worrying you!" "It's fine. Anyways, Paps come over here. We're taking a shortcut." "...Okay."

"What the fuck were you thinking? Are you seriously that much of a pussy? I could have gotten in trouble there! I haven't spoken to Alphys in fucking ages, and for good reasons!" "I-I'm sorry br- Sans." "Sorry? You're fucking  _sorry?_  The thing is, I don't give a singular fuck if you're sorry! Ugh, I would have only used like 5 blasters if it wasn't for this. Fucking idiot." 

The fight had started. 

Papyrus didn't send any bones, he had to accept his punishment. So, Sans sent in 10 blasters.

 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
 **-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**  
-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1  
  
He then sent in some bones.

 **-1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1**  
Papyrus sent nothing again.

Sans sent more blasters.

**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**

Sans checked Papyrus. 408/680. Good enough for now.

**_Sans is sparing Papyrus_ **

Papyrus accepted, glad Sans was nice to him this one time. He didn't deserve such mercy. "T-Thank you, Sans." "We're not done yet, bonehead. We're going to your room." "O-Okay." They went upstairs. "Tell Alphys to cancel the hangout." "Oh- oh. Okay." 

**_SkeletonBro2: Turns out Sans had some plans, next time though! ^_^_ **

**_ScienceLizard94: Aw, Okay! Tell me whenever you can the next time you're free :D_ **

**_SkeletonBro2: OK!_ **

"That's better. Also, we're continuing the punishment tomorrow, after I finish eating. I was pretty tired because of you." "Okay. I-I'm really sor-" "Shut up."


End file.
